


Written in the Stars

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Constellations, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, God Lucifer, Gods and Magicians, Legends, Lucain - Freeform, M/M, Magician Castiel, Magician Gabriel, Mythology - Freeform, Stargazing, Stars, Stories in the Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Castiel is a powerful magician. He loves to sit underneath the stars and write stories in them. One day, Dean joins him and listens to his stories.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenangel_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Jo!

This is a story written in the stars. But not just any story, not some legend that’s been told over and over again. No, it's a story that has never been told before, though it may be similar to other stories you've heard before. This is a story hidden in the stars, a story about a magician and a man falling in love. This is the story of Castiel and Dean.   
  
Castiel has always been different. He came from a family of magicians, so that's not what made him different. What made him different was the nature of his magic, as it seemed to be stronger than this of everyone else. Some even say his magic was god-like, others simply say he was blessed by the gods. Castiel was linked to nature by his magic somehow, he could speak with the trees and animals. He even was occasionally able to control the weather to a certain degree. If he sensed a cloud heavy with rain nearby he could call it and so decide where it rained down, leaving other spots unattached by the water from above.   
  
But that's not what he liked about his abilities. If anything, that's what he liked least about his powers. With great power comes great responsibility. Castiel knew that, and he was careful in the use of his power. But what he thought of as not much, others thought of as magnificent. They didn't see that he wasn't using most of his powers and were amazed by it anyway. They say the little magic he used everyday, the little magic he didn't even need to think about to use it, and still called it great. Sometimes Castiel hated all this attention he got because of his magic, he hated it when all eyes were on him when he walked through the city, as if they expected him to do something great at any moment. His brother Gabriel however loved the attention and sometimes complained how Castiel got all the attention when they walked through the city, and Gabe suddenly became partly invisible.   
  
Gabriel’s magic, or rather, how he used it, focused mainly on tricks and illusions. He loved to play pranks on people with his realistic illusions, but sometimes he went too far and hurt people. He never meant to and always was sorry about it. His tricks were about laughter and fun after all. Some Nordic folks even called him Loki as a nickname, after the god of mischief in the mythology of their home.   
  
Illusions was a part of magic Castiel was fond of. It allowed him to recreate reality, sometimes even create a whole new one. He loved to sit underneath the stars, to use illusions to rearrange the stars and write stories with them. He could spent hours on end out there under the stars, lost in stories. Mostly he sat there alone, company was rare for him, but when he had some he told them the stories he else just told himself.   
  
One night however, somebody sat down next to him without a word. Castiel smiled at him, he was a handsome man with green eyes. Cas had never seen him before, so he must be new in the city. “Hello, I'm Castiel” Castiel greeted him with a smile. He nodded back. “Hey, I'm Dean” He said, “I saw you sitting there and thought you'd might like some company“ Castiel nodded. “Hello, Dean” he said. “Wanna hear a story?”   
  
"There once was a dragon" Cas said and formed the stars to the picture of a majestic dragon. "She had been hunted all her life because people were intimidated by her appearance and were afraid of her. But she wasn't an evil dragon, the only evil thing she did was occasionally steal a sheep, which wasn't really evil because she needed to eat something. But the people feared she would soon change her meal towards human and so they drove her away" He showed the pictures in the stars like in a movie, a few farmers who ran after a fleeing dragon. "One day however she saved the life of a young girl. Her family was afraid of the dragon of course but when they saw that she was returning their daughter safe and soundly, and after they heard the daughter's story, they thanked the dragon. She stayed with them and protected the village the girl lived in. The dragon finally had a friend. But eventually the girl had grown up and got old and died and the dragon was alone again. The rest of the villagers didn't trust her much. She mourned the death of the girl, her only friend. Then, one day, she flew off and was never be seen again" Cas ended the story, moving the stars in the shape of a flying dragon that grew smaller and smaller. "What was the dragon's name?" Dean asked. Castiel thought for a moment before he answered, "I don't know" He had never been good with names. "The dragon's name was lost in time" He said. Dean chuckled. "That was awesome!"   
  
This was the first nights of many in which they both sat there under the stars. They became good friends and soon enough Gabriel found them all cuddled up when he went to get Cas because he was staying out too late again. Dean had fallen asleep, his head in Cas's lap, and Cas watched over him with a dreamy smile on his face. "Hey, Cas" Gabe said and Castiel looked up sharply. "Wake your boyfriend up, it's time to go to bed" Castiel blushed. "He's not my boyfriend" Cas said in a hushed voice and Gabe chuckled. "Sure, whatever" He answered. "But I think someone's in love" He said in a sing-song voice and went to go, leaving Cas to wake up Dean with a bright blush on his cheeks.   
  
~~   
  
The night was beautiful, the stars brighter than ever. "Hello, Dean" Cas greeted his friend. It was a perfect night for a love story, Cas thought, and he had a special one in mind. "Hey, Cas" Dean answered the greeting and sat down next to Cas, maybe even a little too close. "What's tonight's story?" Dean asked. "It's the story of a magician" Cas answered.   
  
"The magician had always been lonely but he never really realized it" Castiel narrated. "He had nature itself as a friend, talked with trees and animals alike. He never felt the need to be around people much, they made him uncomfortable as they looked at him with expectation in their eyes. They saw him for something he wasn't" "Did the magician like the stars?" Dean asked, slowly realizing where the story went but still being oblivious as to why. "Yes, he did." Cas nodded. "He used to tell stories to himself with the stars. Until one night" "What happened?" "Until one night he got company" Cas painted a picture in the sky, a picture of two boys sitting under the stars. "A handsome man with green eyes sat down next to him and listened to his stories" Dean smiled. "And then the magician fell in love" Dean's face fell a bit. The stars rearranged to a heart-shaped from, beating in the night sky. Dean stared at him. "Was the magician's name Castiel?" He carefully asked. Cas nodded. He couldn't decipher the emotions in Dean's eyes, there was fear and doubt and something else, but it was not the reaction Castiel had hoped for. "Cas, I..." Dean fumbled with his words. "I can't" He said, stood up and fled from the scene.   
  
Cas was left alone under the stars, his heart broken and tears slowly running down his cheeks as he watched Dean go. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. Castiel didn't come home this night, he spent the night in the wild, letting himself be comforted by the wisdom of the trees. Dean didn't show up to their nightly meetings anymore after that, and Cas felt lonelier than ever. He missed the warmth in the spot next to him under the stars. He missed his smile as he told a story. He missed telling stories to someone. He had stopped with the stories, it just wasn't the same anymore without Dean by his side, and every story written in the stars just reminded him of this awful night. Even the stars seemed colder. They shone down at him with their ever same light and Castiel wondered if they ever cared about his stories.   
  
~~   
  
It all started when Cain was found dead. Cain had been a close friend, rumors has it that he even was a lover, to the god Lucifer. Lucifer now was chasing storm after storm over the city in his pain, anger and sorrow over Cain's death. Cas couldn't stop him. All hope of the citizens was one Cas and his family, but they hardly could lighten the storm. Cas's power might be god-like, but it was nothing compared to a real god.   
  
Suddenly, he saw a faint figure standing next to him. He recognized Cain. _"Let him see"_ A voice whispered and Cas concentrated. He took his powers away from the storm, which was a great risk, and directed them at the ghost next to him. Castiel opened the veil to death and let everyone see the dead person standing there as a soul with the illusion of its former body. The soul outshined the body and illuminated it in an unearthly light. Cas could feel the power flowing out of him as he kept the veil open and it drained him. The storm calmed down as Lucifer saw the ghost standing there. He climbed down from the clouds and stood in front of him. "Luci-Bear, love, stop" Cain said and stretched his hand out to cup his cheek. "Cain..." Lucifer said as Cas fell to the ground. "I thought I lost you" Cain shook his head. "I'll always be here" He said. "I'll always be here" He repeated and pointed at Luci's heart underneath his chest.   
  
Someone kneeled down next to Cas. It was a warmth Cas had missed for quite some time now. "Dean" he whispered as he recognized the man. "Hey, Cas" Dean looked worried. "Buddy, stay with me" He said as Cas's eyes threatened to shut. "I need you, so don't you dare leave me" Castiel worked his eyes open again to look at Dean. He was tired, so tired, but Dean was there, and everything was good.   
  
Lucifer stretched his hand out towards his dead lover. He then lunged forward to kiss him and suddenly a light wrapped around Cain. His features became clearer, his soul became dimer as flesh crawled its way back around it. Cain was back from the death.   
  
Cas relaxed as the veil closed itself. There was no need to hold it open any longer, Cain made his way out of it. But he still was so tired, drained and exhausted. "Cas?" Dean asked with panic in his voice. "Stay" Cas fixated his eyes on Dean's. "I can't lose you" His tired mind tried to make sense of the words Dean whispered. "I love you" Cas smiled. "I love you too”   
  
The night had broken down upon the city as Cas lay there. He looked up and the stars seemed to dance up in the sky, somehow as if they were calling for him. Dean cupped Cas's cheek and then leaned forward to kiss him. Lucifer looked over to them. He waved his hand and they turned into blinding white dust, flying off towards the stars. Cas and Dean found their home among the stars, forever entwined in a lover's constellation. Some say, they saw the constellation move sometimes but that can't be true, can it?


End file.
